forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Special Buildings
are buildings that have mostly been available for limited periods during events and are not available through your building menu. are either unlocked by certain technologies or given as a reward in events, bonus quests, Daily Challenges or Guild Expeditions. Alphabetical Order A - I A * Ancient Graveyard * Arctic Harbor * Arena of Victors * Athlete Living Quarters * Aviary Baroque Garden Set * Award Trophy B * Balloon Site Baroque Garden Set * Bandar Playground Indian Palace Set * Bazaar * Beach Bar * Black Tower * Bleachers * Blooming Cider Mill * Bountiful Cider Mill * Bronze Award C * Candlemaker's Tent Winter Village Set * Caravansary * Champion's Retreat * Checkmate Square Baroque Garden Set * Chhatri Garden Indian Fountain Set * Cider Mill * Color Guard Camp * Confectionary D * Decorated Baobab * Drummer School E * Eastern Palace Tower Indian Palace Set * Elephant Fountain Indian Fountain Set * Elephant Fountain Gate Indian Fountain Set * Emperor's Entrance Level 1 Cherry Garden Set * Emperor's Entrance Level 2 Cherry Garden Set * Eternal Tree of Love F * Face of the Ancient Guild Expeditions * Fan Shop * Festive Tree * Fishing Hut * FoE Cup * Foeberge Shop * Forge Bowl Trophy * Fountain of Youth Guild Expeditions * Friends Tavern * Fruitful Cider Mill G * Garden Ruins Royal Garden Set * Gate of the Sun God Guild Expeditions * Gate Statue East * Gate Statue West * Gift Tower * Gingerbread House * Gold Award * Gondola Dock Market * Gong of Wisdom Level 1 Cherry Garden Set * Gong of Wisdom Level 2 Cherry Garden Set * Grand Bridge * Grandstand * Graveyard * Great Tree of Love H * Hall of Fame * Halmbock Winter Village Set * Haunted House * Haunted Tower * Hedge Maze Baroque Garden Set * Huge Confectionary J - R J * Jack O'Lantern Chapel K * King Statue Royal Garden Set * King, The * Kiosk Baroque Garden Set L * Large Confectionary * Legendary Confectionary * Legendary Graveyard * Log Cabin * Lord's Manor, The Baroque Garden Set * Luau M * Mad Scientist's Lab * Madame Fortuna's Tent Winter Village Set * Magnum Opus Baroque Garden Set * Maharaja's Jungle Pond Indian Palace Set * Maharaja's Palace Indian Palace Set * Majestic Maypole * Mask Statue * Masquerade Ball * Maypole * Memento * Memorial Chhatri Indian Fountain Set * Menagerie Baroque Garden Set * Mighty Maypole * Mobilith * Monastery * Monumental Graveyard * Moose Meadow Winter Village Set N * Necropolis * Neighborhood Cup * Nishikigoi Pond Level 1 Cherry Garden Set * Nishikigoi Pond Level 2 Cherry Garden Set * Nutcracker O * Oasis * Obelisk Garden Baroque Garden Set * Oceanic Terminal * Old Graveyard * One-Story Pagoda P * Palm Tree * Pavilion Baroque Garden Set * Phoenix Statue * Pillar of Heroes * Pole House Q * Queen Statue Royal Garden Set * Queen, The R * Reindeer Paddock * Reindeer Sleigh * Renaissance Mansion * Renaissance Villa * Ritual Flame Guild Expeditions * Rogue Hideout * Rosarium Baroque Garden Set * Royal Cascade Baroque Garden Set * Royal Marble Gateway Baroque Garden Set S - Z S * Sacred Sky Watch Guild Expeditions * Sakura Rock Level 1 Cherry Garden Set * Sakura Rock Level 2 Cherry Garden Set * Sandcastle * Santa's Workshop * Scarecrow * Shrine of Awe * Shrine of Inspiration * Shrine of Knowledge * Silver Award * Smörgåsbord Feast Winter Village Set * Snow Globe * Soccer Field * Speaker's Corner * Sphinx * Stone Award * Straw Hut * Straw Star Tent Winter Village Set * Sugar Baker's Booth Winter Village Set * Sundial * Sundial Spire Baroque Garden Set T * Terrace Farm Guild Expeditions * The King * The Lord's Manor Baroque Garden Set * The Queen * Tigers' Den * Tiki Totem * Tinkerer's Tent Winter Village Set * Titan Arum Plant Indian Fountain Set * Town Hall * Toymaker's Booth Winter Village Set * Tree of Love * Tribal Square Guild Expeditions V * Venice Canal * Victory Tower * Vitruvian Man W * Watchfire * Well of Welcome * Western Palace Tower Indian Palace Set * Winners' Plaza * Winter Gate * Winter Market * Winter Pyramid * Wishing Well * Wisteria Topiary * Witch Doctor Z * Zanni Mask Statue * Zen Zone Level 1 Cherry Garden Set * Zen Zone Level 2 Cherry Garden Set * Ziggurat No Event Guild Expeditions Events 2012 2013 2014 2015 2016 2017 2018 Promotions de:Kategorie:Event-Gebäude pl:Kategoria:Budynki_specjalne Category:Buildings